Embarrassment? Nah, just love
by CrazyFantasyFangirl525
Summary: Follow the budding romance of a surprisingly sexy Nico and a very blushing Percy ;) Sorry, really crappy at writing summaries, but the story is way better :). Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, this is my first fanfic so no flames for now :P I'll probs update maybe once or twice a week, maybe more if I have spare time :) so, carry on my wayward sons and read the story :D hope u like for anyone who got the reference, im proud ;).**

Chapter 1: Percy sees his wildest dream...in the flesh without a shirt.

Nico was stalking through the woods, mumbling about stupid iris kids. He was sporting a bright yellow t-shirt, courtesy of some iris kids who wanted to see how quickly they could change the colour of his shirt and run. He pulled it off angrily when it started to rain.

"Great, just great, nice to see that Zeus and I are both pissed at the same time"He growled,and then stopped in his tracks, stunned. Walking towards him was his crush. Percy Jackson. His sideswept midnight hair was dripping beautifully perfect droplets of water onto his smooth, tanned skin. His green eyes were sparkling, after all he didn't seem to mind water as much as Nico did. Then he saw Percy's t-shirt and did a double take. It clung to the young mans chest, emphasising his six pack and the lean muscles that threaded through his arms.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said in surprise, whether it was due to seeing the son of Hades without a shirt in the rain; or because said shirt was wadded up in Nico's hand, and it was bright yellow.

Percy gulped, seeing Nico shirtless certainly shocked him, he was trying his hardest not to stare at the luminous son of Hades, and he failed. Badly. Nico's jet black hair was short and curly, but now it was pasted to his face, making him look like an adorable baby seal. Along with his huge brown eyes, framed by thick lashes and his cupid bow lips, he certainly looked innocent, and now Percy understood his name. Nico di angelo. Nico the angel. However, he looked positively sinful, he wasn't as thin and weak looking as everyone thought, in fact, his muscles could rival Percy's. He then realised that Nico was actually taller then he was. Percy was 5.9, but Nico was at least 6.2, and it definitely suited him. His pale skin was a creamy, shining white that stood out brightly from the dark forest behind him. He looked dangerous and sexy; like an avenging angel.

"Umm, Percy, anyone home?" Nico said in exasperation, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Sorry, what did you say" Percy then realised that he had been ogling the son of Hades for a good five minutes.

Nico laughed and Percy was shocked by the tingling, melodic sound that was Nico's was officially his favourite sound, but Nico would never know that.

"I said, would you like to come to my cabin since your...soaked."

Was Nico blushing? That couldn't be possible, he just shook his hair (and sprayed water everywhere) and replied with a breathy "Sure."

Suddenly, Nico was stalking towards Percy and he began to back away until his back hit a tree. Percy blushed and mumbled "What are you doing?"

Nico looked amused as he replied with "It would probably be easier if we shadowtraveled"

And without a word, Nico grabbed Percy's hand and they were sucked into the shadows...

**Thanks for reading :D I hope you liked it and don't worry, I'm definitely going to add more chapters, this is far from a short story :) Reviews are much appreciated, and if you have any suggestions please share them. I will most likely update every couple of days. Also, what would you prefer: short, but frequent updates; or, long but not as frequent updates. Thanks :).**

**P.S, song for this chapter was I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift, it seemed appropriate ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya :D Since I had some spare time, I thought that I would give you guys another chapter :) As for the comments, To KitkatMoon, I am very glad that u like my story so far, so this update is for u :) And LALALALA-I-M-NOT-LISTENING, the song isn't actually on the fanfic, its what I was listening to, so u cud listen to the song on youtube while reading it; or so that u could get an insight into wat exactly was going on in my crazy brain :P Thanks for the comments, and the song for this chapter is State of grace by Taylor Swift (I've been going through a phase, and she is one of my fave singers :D).**

Chapter 2: Getting interrupted in a very compromising position by...

Percy gasped when they were finally in Nico's cabin, he felt like he was being twisted and pull. He then realised where Nico was. Nico was flat on his back on his bed, his hands folded behind his head as he smirked at Percy's growing blush. And Percy, (being the seaweed brain that he is) was straddling Nico's hips and holding onto his chest quite tightly, with his bare hands. On Nico's bare chest. On his bed. Percy shrieked and tried to roll off of the bed; only to find his hips being held quite tightly in place by a certain son of Hades.

"Don't worry, you can stay right there if you want, I really don't mind" Nico said, smirking at Percy and winking when he saw the son of Poseidon's face go so red, he actually thought that it was going to explode.

"Umm I ummm yor chest..is.. um nice." Percy mumbled before thinking

"What am I doing?!"

Nico then stood up, but grapped Percy's thighs to keep him from falling, before gently setting him down on the bed and went to go find a shirt (preferably one that wasn't bright yellow) and left Percy to his own devices. It was then that Percy took in his surroundings. Not many had seen the Hades cabin, if the interior was anything like its predecessor, then they didn't want to. The walls were made of sharp chunks of onyx, deep black and casting black shadows around the room. The curtains were covered by thick, black, velvet curtains that draped on the floor and totally blocked all light. There were candelbras on the walls, with flaming torches in them, which just added to the Victorian effect. There was only one bed, it was a luxurious king size bed, and it was swaddled in messy black blankets and huge pillows, two of which Percy was sitting on. He stood up and explored the room, wanting to see more about Nico. He saw a picture frame on the mantle, it was wooden and had flowers engraved on it, set with ruby blossoms. There was a picture of a very young Nico, only about two or three (he was adorable, but if he told Nico he wouldn't live to see the morning), and he was saddened to see Bianca beside him, holding his hand and laughing. He was then shocked to see Nico's mother, she looked so much like him. He then realised with a jolt that Hades had an affectionate hand around Nico's mothers shoulder, and one hand on Bianca's head, smiling.

"That was taken before I went into the Lotus casino"A voice said startling him. Nico.

"Its ok, you can look if you want to." Nico murmured as Percy began to back away from the photo.

"I don't really remember that picture, but Bianca gave it to me after we left the casino, she said that she could feel herself leaving me soon. I was angry with her before, but now I don't know what to feel." Percy didn't realise Nico was crying until he saw sparkling drops of water trailing down his face.

"Oh Nico, I'm so sorry!" Percy said as he sat down next to Nico and hugged him. He was definitely surprised when he felt arms snake around his waist and a head pushed itself against his chest, like an affectionate cat.

"Sorry" Nico mumbled sadly.

"Nico di angelo, you listen to me" Percy exclaimed "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, hell when my mother 'died' I'm pretty sure that I cried the whole time I was at camp. Nico, you went through TARTURUS by yourself, I think that you can cry just this once" Percy ended on a sarcastic note, and was pleasantly rewarded with that deep, melodious laugh that he associated with blushed when he felt Nico pull him onto his lap. His blush deepened when he felt Nico's lips brush lightly against his ear.

"Thank you for that Percy, I'm glad that I can trust you" He whispered before pulling away.

"Umm, Percy, can I ask you something, kinda personal?" Nico suddenly said.

"Yeah sure, I trust-"

He was broken off when Nico blurted out

"Are you gay" but it came out as "arugy?"

"Hey, Neeks slow down, and repeat" Percy said while laughing.

"Never call me Neeks again. Ever."

Nico was trying to be intimidating, but his floppy fringe was falling across his eyes and a light pink blush was sparkling on his cheeks. He then repeated "Are you gay?"

Percy sputtered before slowly replying "When I was with Annabeth, I realised that I did love her. A lot. But it was more of a sisterly love, which she admitted to feeling for me." Percy then hastily added "Ummm, brotherly for me, you know, 'cuz I'm a guy"

Nico chuckled and said "Yeeeess?"

"Well, yes, I am gay. I don't feel any attraction to girls whatsoever."

Percy then looked questionably at Nico, who said "Yeah, I'm gay."

They looked at one another for a moment, until Percy couldn't stand the tension anymore and pulled Nico ,rather viciously, against his body before they both crashed flat on the bed, Percy's mouth on Nico's.

"Hey, guys whats..." The person in the doorway trailed off, upon seeing Percy with his lips attached to Nico's, and his hands gripping his t-shirt...

**Heeey, :D hoped you liked the Percico fluff I put in this chapter, and a lil something else ;) Sorry for the cliffy, maaybe I'll update tomorrow...maybe... Soooo, press that sexaayy lil review button down there...u know u want tooo.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey, lol, talkin to ma bff this mornin and I realised that I forgot to put a disclaimer, sooooooooooooo:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians, or the heroes of Olympus, orr the sexiness that is Nico di Angelo :3 Soundtrack for this chapter issss: Burn by Ellie Goulding and (Of course) This girl is on fire by Alicia Keys ;)**

Chapter 3: Coming out of the physical and metaphorical closet.

Recap: "Hey, guys whats..." The person in the doorway trailed off, upon seeing Percy with his lips attached to Nico's, and his hands gripping his t-shirt...

Leo stood in the doorway, staring at a shellshocked Percy and Nico, who were still gripping eachother rather fiercely.

"Oh, well then, if you want me to leave you alone... remember to stay safe kids!" Leo said with a mischievous smirk

Percy then blushed and jumped off of Nico, and then ran into the closet; Nico folowing closely behind.

"Hey, Leo!" Annabeth shouted "Have you seen Percy or Nico?"

The whole of the seven were crowding around him, he just grinned before saying "Follow me."

He led them into the cabin and pointed at the closet.

"They are in the closet"

"Wait,what" Piper said "The physical closet?"

"Or,the metaphorical closet?" Put in Annabeth, holding onto her girlfriends hand.

"HEY, shut up, really, we should be proud that they ummm finally came out" Said Jason in embarrassment. Ever since he heard Nico's confession he kept trying to get them together.

"JASON YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Nico yelled from inside the closet. There were hushed whispers and Nico suddenly stumbled out of the closet, firetruck red in the face.

"Hey, I think that we have a fire" Frank teased and suddenly went pale. Leo's pointy ears perked up when he heard fire. Then, Nico pulls Percy out of the closet, and he jumps onto Nico; wrapping his legs and arms around him like a koala bear. They both look pretty embarrassed when everyone yells happily that they came out of the closet. Leo decides to take pity on them, for his own gain of course. Everyones heads snapped towards Leo when they remembered the fire comment from earlier.

"LEO, NO!" They all screamed, but it was to late...

"THIS BOY IS ON FIYAHHHHHHHH" Leo's hands were on fire and he was running around outside, but then he tilted and set fire to a tree. In seconds, it was a swirling inferno. They all ran to get help, and when they turned around Leo mouthed "Go" towards Nico and Percy (who was still wrapped around him).

Taking the hint, they ran to the lake, laughing at their crazy friend's way of a diversion. But Nico was still carrying Percy-Who was super light- and then tripped on a rock. Both he and Percy tumbled down the hill, still laughing and they rolled right into the lake. Percy was ok, and immediately came up for air, until he noticed that Nico wasn't with him.

"NICO, HEY NICO" His voice came out as a high pitched squeak, until he saw bubbles and dived. Nico was firmly wrapped into a piece of seaweed and swearing.

"Stupid piece of shit, I have my crush up there and here I am, being a stupid bastard" Nico stopped struggling when he heard some giggles and saw Percy swimming towards him. Percy unwrapped the seaweed and pulled Nico into his air bubble. They both say down and sighed, until Nico broke the silence.

"So, I guess that you realised that I never had a crush on Annabeth."

"Well, neither did I" Said Percy with a wink. They both laughed again and Nico pulled Percy onto his lap.

"Since when were you this affectionate" Percy mumbled against Nico's neck, his breath hitting the soft, sensitive skin in hot pants of wind.

"Since I met you, I can't trust anyone more, I trust you with my life" Nico said, kissing the tip of Percy's nose.

"Well, same here" Percy laughed and the next time Nico tried to kiss his nose, he leaned upwards and Nico caught his lips instead. They were soft and smooth, and were shockingly cool. He smirked, and proceeded to push his tongue against Nico's lips, waiting to see his reaction. He groaned and pulled Percy closer before he opened his mouth and allowed Percy entrance. Their tongues danced in eachothers mouths, and they only pulled away to breathe. They heard raucous rounds of applause and realised that their friends had seen the whole thing, and were now cheering and( in Leo and Jason's case) wolf whistling.

"Wait but how did they know... LEO" They both cursed. But then Nico chuckled, and said "Leo you sneaky sonuvabiatch".

Percy swam to the surface with Nico and greeted their friends.

"Hehe, the flaming tree always works. aaaalwaaays" Leo said with an evil grin, before he was hit with a jet of water.

"Whoops, sorry, thought I saw some fire" Percy said innocently.

They all laughed, and then Chiron made the announcement that the party for the defeat of Gaia was tonight. They were all excited, as they were going to get their awards.

They heaeed to their cabins, Nico gave Percy one last kiss and said

"See you there" with a wink, he was gone. Then, Percy was ambushed by girls, who insisted that they were going to get him ready, and the boys did the same thing with Nico.

"Well" They both thought "This should be interesting"...

**:D So, next chapter we shall see how they get prepared ;) and, the ceremony and of COURSE, THE PARTAAAYYY. :D Soo, see ya tomorrow fellow fangirls and boys :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suupp ma peeps :P Sooo, now we hav the preparation and the partaaayy :D and of course, total Percico fluff and lil something else ;D So read on. P.S: Soundtrack for this chapter: Girls night out by Miley Cyrus (XD), and Lets dance by Miley Cyrus and Starlight by Taylor Swift :).**

Chapter 4: The tale of a boy in a dress and the girl in a tux...

Percy was only half surprised when he was pulled away from Nico by the girls, and then they were walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. They were all giggling and talking about dresses and a tux?

"Um, hey guys, weres my tux?" Percy said in confusion as he took in the masses of makeup, feather and...pink. They pushed him behind a screen, with choruses of "We're gonna make you Hot!" And then more giggles. He just sighed, and felt super confused when he heard Piper and Annabeth arguing about who the 'guy' is. They seemed to decide by dragging themselves into a nearby closet for a few minutes, and then Annabeth admits that shes the girl when a smirking Piper also emerges from the closet. By then, Percy was in the robe that was hung over the screen, and was immediately pulled into a fluffy chair. When he saw Piper hold up lipstick and grin he put his foot down.

"No, just no, you can make me look pretty, but ABSOLUTELY N-" He was cut off when a slightly vicious Reyna pulled out her dagger and pressed it against his throat.

"Listen here Jackson, you WILL do what we say, or I will castrate you" She said it so seriously that he said "Fine." Followed by numerous evil laughs and then Piper began to charmspeak him. He blacked out as soon as she said "Sleep" and the last words he heard was "Get the dress"...

Nico wasn't doing much better, except he scared the crap out of all the guys so they didn't push him. They all followed Leo to bunker 9, where they found about a billion tuxes waiting for them, along with a note: 'As soon as you finish reading this note, you will be locked into the bunker until you try every single one of those tuxedos and choose one that will match our dresses, dont worry, all the right colour ties and bowties, including corsages, are all there with you set of tuxedos. Have fun ;)' With that the letter exploded and all the doors slammed shut.

"DUDE, WHY FOR THE LOVE OF APHRODITE DID YOU NOT STOP AND TELL US" Leo yelled at Jason.

"Hey, I felt like I couldn't stop reading... ahhh, charmspeak" Jason came to the realisation when they all collapsed on nearby chairs and said, with a sigh " Lets get started".

Percy came to when he heard giggles and he was being held in front of a huge mirror, that was the size of the door. He looked at himself and balked. His normally messy curls were pulled sideways and gelled to sweep across his forehead. His eyes were lined with deep black...guyliner? And that made his big green eyes seem even bigger and his lashes even longer. His whole body was a smooth creamy white, and felt more smooth then it looked. His lips were left alone (thank the gods) but they put some shiny stuff to make his lips look all smooth, and his cheeks went just the right pink when he saw what he was wearing. It was a tux...and a dress. It was a beautiful icy silky sea green, that made his green eyes stand out and was tight around his waist, where it cut in the middle and parted, revealing slim black trousers and a white dress shirt, the collar of the strange dress jacket had a black bowtie, with a silver skull in the middle. His shoes were simple and black, normal dress shoes, with silver studs lining them. He had a single earring (woah, no wonder his ear hurt so much) that was a small silver skull hanging off of his ear. He looked amazing, and all he could say to the girls was "Woah" They all laughed and he looked at what they were wearing. Hazel had a purple and gold princess dress on, complete with makeup and a huge puffy skirt and her hair was in tight curls, and purple ballet flats. Reyna had a tight black dress on with red lace and her hair was braided with strands of red, and red stilettos. Annabeth had a silverly grey dress on, that went down to her ankles and had a beautiful mermaid cut, revealing glass slippers and her hair was pulled up in a curly bun, with a few stray strands framing her face. He looked at Piper and laughed, finally getting the. meaning of the conversation they had before. She was in a grey tux with a white dress shirt and a deep pink tie. She had an arm around a blushing Annabeths waist, and Piper said "Wait until you see the guys" with a wink at Percy who blushed, they pulled him out of the door to meet the boys...

Nico stood in front of the mirror and pulled his tie with a growl. He was in a black tux with a white shirt and a green tie, along with silver skull cufflinks on his sleeve. Leo was grinning and posing at the mirror, in his white suit and pale yellow shirt, along with his flaming tie he looked like was...on fire. Jason had a navy suit on with a white shirt and a yellow and red tie. He looked alot like superman (XD) And finally Frank was wearing a greyish black suit with a black shirt and a purple tie. They all held the corsages that would match their dates' outfits. Everyone looked at Leo holding a corsage and he blushed with a mumbled "Calypsos coming." They were all stunned when Leo had managed to bring Calypso to camp, and they were dating straight away,- of course, that is a story for another time ;)- so they were going to the party together, it was like prom. They sighed and walked towards the silhouettes outside the Aphrodite cabin...

All the boys did a double take and rushed towards their dates with huge smiles, Leo walking towards Calypso who had a bright white wraparound dress on with a flaming thin belt and a flower in her braids that were wrapped around her long hair. Nico looked at Percy. Percy looked at Nico. Nico moved first, rushing towards Percy at the same time Percy outstretched his arms and they kissed. It must have been long, since Leo coughed and said "Geez, get a cabin" so they leapt apart and grabbed eachothers hands to walk towards where the ceremony was starting.

"Welcome, Romans and Greeks, Saytrs and Fawns, Welcome all. I hope that you have a wonderful evening, but first lets bring in the hereos who saved us all!" There were loud cheers, followed by applause as the seven, plus Nico and Reyna, walked onto the stage holding hands with their lover.

" I would like to announce that we are giving each of these heroes a commemorative medal, and one wish to be granted by the Gods, anything that they could want. If you wish to ask your wish, you can ask now or later as the Gods have decided to grace us with their prescence." They all said that they would use their wish later, except Annabeth who said "I would like my wish to be that I get this wish, and another" Everyone laughed and Athena said "Of course". Annabeth walked to the front of the stage before saying " I would like to have permission to say something to any God and not get any retribution" Zeus, who was confused said " If thats what you wish then yes". Annabeth said that it can be the show closer, so they were all given their medals and then she walked back to the front of the stage. Zeus nodded to her and she turned to Hera, before hissing -with so much venom that all the Gods took a step back-

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH." Everyone in the room was silent, until the Stoll brothers hooted and everyone laughed, except Hera, and all the Gods joined in with the laughter and the raucous applause that spread through the room. But, no one laughed more then Percy and Nico had to carry him off stage, as he was lying on the ground laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes and he started coughing.

"Well" Chiron said amused when the laughter died down "Let the celebration...BEGIN"

With that the first song started playing "Dance with me by Drew Seeley" and the first person to dance was Leo who pulled Calypso into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to the quick, spanish song that blared through the speakers around the camp. They all clapped in time before most of them joined in, Nico and Percy, however walked towards a beautiful grotto that had been decorated with fairy light and fireflies (winky face to Takara Phoenix) Were glittering and lighting up the smiled and danced to the next song with Nico, "Untouchable by Taylor Swift" and he felt like the happiest person ever.

"I must say that look...alluring tonight" Nico said with a wink and a slight blush from standing so close to Percy, with his hands around his waist. Percy had his arms wrapped around Nico's neck and was looking deeply into his eyes.

"Why thank you" Percy said flirtatiously with a slight laugh when Nico twirled him. They stopped talking as time seemed to slow down, and the song reached the climax right when they kissed. It started of innocently, until Percy wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and they stumbled before Nico sat on one of the many benches around the grotto. Nico bit Percy's lip, and groaned when he heard the small moan emerging from him, and twisted his hands in Percy's silky hair. He pulled away for air, before trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. He bit and nipped at the sensitive skin of Percy's neck before sucking it. Feeling satisfied that he left s hickey there, he then pulled Percy's mouth back to his. He needed Percy the way that you would need air, he was in love.

"I love you Percy" Nico said at the exact same time Percy said "I love you Nico"

They kept kissing, and for that time everything was perfect, no matter what they faced, they would be ok as long as they had eachother...

**Hehe ;) hope you liked this chapter, dont worry the story isnt over, I just wanted to put some super cute Percico fluff 3 So, next chapter we will see what happens after the party, and the rest of the gangs reaction to Percy's hickey ;D Seeya then, and sont forget to review :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I didnt update for a few days, I was having some...problems. But they are resolved now (to my bff who is reading this ;) u know who im talkin about) So, hope u guys and gals like this loong update :D. Songs for this chapter are: Everything has changed by Taylor Swift, and Sparks fly by Taylor Swift, IM A HUUUGE SWIFTIE :P**

Chapter 5: Having some fun in the rain.

Nico was happy when he woke up to see a certain sea prince snuggled upto him, his arms wrapped around Nico's waist and his head was on his chest. He was breathing softly, occasionally snoring when Nico kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Huh, blue food where?" Percy mumbled when he woke up, and Nico chuckled

"Nowhere sleepy head, the party finished about 3 hours ago, I carried you back here"

Percy blinked to clear his vision, when it was filled with pale skin and deep, soul wrenching eyes, he blushed before he noticed that Nico seemed pretty...happy!

"Why are you so happy" Percy said with a laugh when he sae the ghost king wiggling and he couldnt keep still.

"Its just, everything is different now, and im just so happy, like im floating on a cloud... in the underworld surrounded by weeping souls."

"Well, that escalated quickly" Percy said with a laugh

"Hey, what can I say, I like being antisocial" Nico replied with a shrug.

"Oh, really? Then how 'bout you be social now" Percy said with a wink and he ran his hands over Nico's bare chest. Nico growled, which made Percy grin even wider until he stopped before saying "Oh well, too antisocial I guess" and he got off of the bed and swayed his hips from side to side as he peeked around the door, with a quick "See you at breakfast". Nico collapsed on his bed, Percy was... something else. He made him feel things that he had never felt before, and then increased them tenfold. There was a knock on his door, and he said "its open"

Jason's head peered around the corner, obviously nervous when he grinned before stepping inside. He should not be this happy, Nico though, He probably got laid.

"So, you and Percy huh? Jason said, his grin now turning so manic even Nico was scared. Nico jumped off of the bed and backed away instinctively, before saying "Yeah, and what?" When he heard a deafening shriek as Jason jumped up and down like a girl. He twirled before leaping over to Nico and saying "YES, I KNEW IT EVER SINCE YOU TOLD EROS ABOUT TOUR CRUSH" Nico was officially freaked out. Being a son of Hades, this was highly unusual. He looked at Jason, who was now running in circles like a retard and screaming about "Percico".

"DUDE SHUT UP, YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE" Nico yelled when Jason started dancing "Geez, you're happier then I am, well, almost as happy" Nico mumbled when he heard Jason squealing again. He ran out of the door and started shouting to Reyna, grabbing her hand before pulling her into the air with him. Nico saw how happy they were and wished that he could tell everyone at camp that he and Percy were in love, but he didnt know how. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before heading to the pavilion. He saw Percy sitting there and he gulped, the son of the sea was drinking milk, and looking very seductive while doing so. He saw Leo wink at him, before mouthing "You can thank me later" and walking off , whistling. He walked towards the Hades table, he didnt feel very hungry, so he stood up again when he heard someone yell "NICO" He turned and Percy was skipping towards him, before saying "Can we go for a walk in the forest?" Nico was going to say no, until he saw Percy's big sea green eyes pouting up at him and he found himself saying "Sure" as they walked towards the forest.

It was a beautiful day, and Nico couldnt be happier, he watched Percy humming and skipping around the forest, until he ran forward saying "Hey, Nico look!" Nico looked in surprise when he saw a statue in the middle of a clearing, it was made of jade and was shaped just like...Nico? His eyes widened with shock and he yelled "Percy, no!" But it was to late, he grabbed the statue and suddenly the ground opened to reveal a hole that Percy fell into. Nico ran forwards and jumped into the hole, just in time to grab Percy. They both landed at the bottom of the hole, and Percy said "Jason told me that there was a nice statue in the forest..." Before trailing off when Nico's eyes widened and he began to whimper. Percy wondered what was going on, until he saw Nico crouch down and then he found Nico's weakness. The son of Hades was claustrophobic. He walked towards Nico slowly, before putting him arm around him and he hugged him softly, murmuring "Hey, its okay dont worry" It started to rain, which Percy found unusual as it never rained in camp. He noticed that the ground was beginning to shake and Nico's eyes were glowing. "Nico, calm down" Percy said, scared when Nico walked towards him and touched his face. Percy slowly touched Nico's hand, before he felt Nico pull him up and he was suddenly kissing him. Percy blushed, remembering his dreams of Nico kissing him in the rain. Percy pulled Nico's shirt off and ran his hands over his washboard stomach, tracing the ridges of his abbs while twisting his other hand in Nico's hair. Nico growled and pulled away, the glowing gone from his eyes and replaced with lust and desire. He pulled Percy into his chest and looked down into his green eyes, before gently biting his neck, placing a hickey right next to his other one, making it look like vampire bites. "Mine" Nico said posessivly, before kissing Percy again. The rain was pouring now, as Nico ran his hands through Percy's hair, seeing sparks flying everywhere, feeling captivated like he was watching fireworks, all the pain that he felt washed away with the rain. He was haunted by those green eyes, and Percy pulled away before smiling and they both felt themselves heating up as they kissed again.

"PERCICO, YEYAHHHH" They heard a voice as they broke apart and looked up. Jason was flying around them, videotaping the whole thing and laughing that manic laugh, until the rain suddenly twisted into a hammer and hit Jason around the head. He fell into the hole. Nico turned...and saw the most enchanting thing ever. Percy. surrounded by torrents of rain, the wind whipping his hair around as his eyes were glowing with swirling blues and greens. He had his sword pressed to Jason's throat and he was growling. Nico thought that it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

"Heyyy, dude calm down" Jason said nervously, holding his hands up in front of himself.

" . ." Percy hissed, the pauses making him seem even more deadly.

"You knew that Nico was claustrophobic, and then you find a way to get us both into this stupid hole." He heard Jason say something but it wasn't very clear. Jason cleared his throat and said "I did if for both of you, it brought you closer together and showed me that you are good enough for Nico, since you comforted him." Percy was taken aback, to say the least and Nico was just as shocked. Suddenly, Percy pulled Jason up and hugged him before smiling. "Thank you, for taking care of Nico when I didn't" Percy said before slapping Jason and saying "That, was for being a total douchbag and almost making me kill you" Percy smiled cheerfully, but there was something manic behind those eyes, so Jason kept his mouth shut.

"So" Jason said as he flew them out of the hole "That was some kiss, rig-" He was wiggling his eyebrows before he broke off, as Percy pushed im into the hole and Nico made the ground hold him.

"BASTAAAAAARRDDSSS" They heard Jason yelling as they both looked at eachother...and laughed. Nico hadn't felt this happy for a very long time, he kissed Percy under the tree and smiled, until they saw their friends grinning at them.

"Why, this seems to be a recurring theme, them seeing us kissing, STALKER" Percy yelled at his friends, Annabeth smiled and said "Wow, three syllable words, im impressed" They all laughed, even Percy before Leo said "Um, Percy? Whats that on your neck?"

Everybody turned to Percy and saw both the Hickeys, and then they turned to a shocked Percy and a smirking Nico. Nico suddenly grabbed Percy and shadowtraveled to the highest hill in camp. The sun was setting, it was summer, and Nico kissed Percy on the lips in front of everyone at camp. They all cheered and Nico and Percy shared one thought "In that moment, we were infinite..."

**Hehe, hope you liked my reference there XD I always thought that Charlie's kiss kinda looked like Percy and Nico, some niiicee fluff cuz I feel fluffy today :P hope you liked Persassy in this chapter, there will be a return of other characters and maybe...a prophecy... Seeeyaa :D leave a review, then maybe they'll all live...JOKE XD.**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**Heey, felt like doing a drabble so here it is XD SONG IS GIRLS NIGHT OUT BY MILEY CYRUS :P**

**Nico, singing better then everyone since...well a long time ago.**

Nico was bored, he had been dreaming about Percy and was pissed to see Percy walking behind Annabeth when he looked outside, following her like a dog. He shadowtraveled to his favourite place, a grotto with water and sparkling gems. No one else at camp knew about it, Nico liked the peace. He remembered a song Piper had made him listen to, and he began to sing.

**Don't call me, leave me alone**

**Not gonna answer my phone**

**'Cuz I don't, no I won't see you**

Nico swung his hips in time with the music and clicked his fingers.

**I'm out to have a good time**

**To get you off of my mind**

**'Cuz I don't, and I won't need you**

He was belting out the song now, and busting out some dance moves from the 80's

**Send out a 911**

**We're gonna have some fun**

**Hey boy, you know you better run**

He then twisted and backflipped, the tight leather didnt stop him when he was dancing

**'Cuz it's a girls' night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out**

**And play out without you**

He was so entranced by the music he failed to pick up someones presence, they were watching him

**You better hold tight**

**'Cuz girls' night's without you**

**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**

**Let's go GNO, let's go**

**It's a girls' night**

**I'll dance with somebody new**

**Don't have to think about you**

**And who knows what let go will lead to**

**You'll hear from everyone**

**You'll get the 411**

**Hey boy, you knew this day would come**

**'Cuz it's a girls' night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out**

**And play out without you**

**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**

**Let's go GNO, let's go**

It was then that Nico felt the slim arm that wrapped around his waist "Percy" He said surprise, "I didnt know that you could dance like that Neeks". He blushed and mumbled "Dont call me Neeks.". Percy then said "Sing for me Nico, please?"

**Hey boy, don't you wish you**

**Could've been a good boy**

**Try to find another girl like me boy**

**Feel me when I tell ya I am fine**

**And it's time for me to draw the line, I said**

**Hey boy, don't you wish you**

**Could've been a good boy**

**Try to find another girl like me boy**

**Feel me when I tell ya I am fine**

**And it's time for me to draw the line**

Percy was drooling by this time, Nico was sooo hot it was unbelievable, this stunning child of Hades was shining so brightly that he could have been a child of Apollo.

**'Cuz it's a girls' night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out**

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**'Cuz girls' night's without you**

**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**

**Let's go GNO, let's go**

**It's a girls' night**

He was stunned to feel lips on his when he stopped singing. Every night after that, Percy and Nico would meet in that same grotto and sing and dance. Percy broke up with Annabeth when he realised that he was in love with Nico. They declared their love for eachother and then came the prophecy.

**So, this was a sort of flashback to when Nico was younger and before and during the events of Embarrassment, nah just love. So, hope you liked it :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeyy, sorry I have been inactive for sooooo long, my mum got me this keyboard case, which was the wrong one -_- soo, she got me another one and now I can write :D Also, my cbbffl XD is going to perform in assembly at our school, but only if I update, so you can thank her, and leave a review to get her to perform. Now, on with the chapter!**

**P.s songs for this chapter:Haunted by Taylor Swift and Count on me by Bruno Mars.**

Chapter 6: Percy helps Nico deal with two of his...issues

Nico was lonely. Percy had to go to his dads palace after the party to help him with repairs. He was wondering around and he felt...empty. He didn't realise how much Percy meant to him, until that moment. He was going to go see Jason, the son of jupiter always made him feel better, he was a good friend (though Nico would never admit to that). He arrived at Jason's cabin and knocked.

"What the-" There was a loud crash and he guessed that he had just woken Jason up

"Dude, whats your prob- Heeyyy NICOOOO" Jason yelled suddenly grinning, his previous fit of anger gone at the thought of teasing the son of Hades. Nico went into Jason's cabin, who immediately slammed the door shut and jumped onto Nico, pinning him to the floor, before saying "Sooo, what happened with Percy...TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Nico pushed Jason away before laughing and saying "The usual". Jason looked at Nico again before saying "Are you okay, you seem kinda down?" Nico just sighed and said the only word that would explain his situatuon "Percy."

Jason grinned before his smile faded when he saw a tear roll down Nico's cheek. He didn't say a word, he just grabbed Nico and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for at least an hour before Nico pushed Jason away with a sniff. "Not cool man"

Jason laughed, glad to see his friend happy before saying "Hey, you know we have a bromance" after seeing the dark look on Nico's face, he added "No homo." To which Nico laughed.

"Really, dude, im gay you know, homo is fine" He said with a wink at Jason. But then he stopped, remembering that gaping hole in his heart that reminded him of Percy, he couldn't wait for him to come back.

"Wait, why didn't you go with Percy, I was allowed to bring Reyna and Thalia bought her girlfriend as well..." Jason trailed off when he saw the look of shock on Nico's face. "So, I was allowed to go with Percy huh, and he didn't want to take me..." He said in a monotonous voice, until he opened the door and stalked outside. Then, the world exploded. The ground tore itself up and shifted, making way to a whole army of armour clad skeletons and the trees began to die. The sky darkened before turning a deep purplish black. Jason was horrified, and he took a step back when he saw Nico. His eyes were glowing, deep black smoke coiled around him...until Jason looked closer. They were tortured spirits, swirling around Nico and summoning more of the dead. He growled and his hair began to whip around in the wind, forming the very image of death.

"Hey Nico, CALM THE FUCK DOWN DUDE, WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING, I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS UNLESS YOU STOP" Jason stopped when Nico turned towards him.

"Umm, dude I was only kidding, you can carry on, yeah some more skeletons if you want, maybe some hellhounds would make a nice effect." He was rambling, trying to distract Nico from what he was doing.

Suddenly, the ground stopped quaking and everything returned to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. When the smoke cleared, Jason saw Percy holding Nico close to him, hugging the boy and occasionally hitting his head. Nico was crying again, and he looked very tired. Using his powers must have taken alot out of him, especially using them that much. He saw Percy struggle to pull the taller teen over his shoulder, so Jason went to help him when he was hit upside the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING GRACE?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE TRIED TO STOP HIM?" Percy glared at Jason before hitting him once more and walking towards the Poseidon cabin.

Nico woke up to feel warm arms wrapped around his waist and a head on his chest. Percy. Nico grabbed him and planted a fierce kiss on his mouth, ignoring the expression of a stunned Percy.

"Why...why didn't you take me to the palace with you, I know that the others were allowed to bring someone." Nico's voice cracked on the last word and he felt more tears pool at the corners of his eyes. He felt soft fingers wipe the tears away.

"Nico, I wanted to bring you...but there was something that I couldn't do with you" Nico sighed before saying "If you dont love me just say it and stop taking the piss with my feelings."

Percy took a deep breath...and punched Nico in the nose. "WHAT THE HELL?" Nico cursed in Italian when he felt blood drip down his face. The son of Poseidon may have been cute and fluffy, but he was definetly not weak.

"WHY, WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? I LOVE YOU NICO DI ANGELO AND YOU NEED TO EXCEPT IT...I LOVE YOU! EVEN WHEN IM DEAD, I WILL LOVE YOU AND STALK YOU IN THE UNDERWORLD. I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU ARE MORE OF A SEAWEED BRAIN THEN I AM SOMETIMES!" Percy said, sounding half exasperated and half amused. "Let me show you" Percy said and pulled Nico outside. He pushed Nico into the water and pulled, until they disappeared in a swirling vortex of water.

They arrived outside Poseidon's palace a moment later, Percy still pulling Nico along. He pushed Nico into a huge room and locked the door. Nico took one look at the room...and did a double take. It was black. Everything was a swirling mix of the sea and the underworld, the pearl skull gems with sapphire eyes, or the bed which was a dark wood and had blue bubble curtains around it.

"I wanted to make a special room for us both when we came to visit my dad, I wanted it to be a surprise but of course Grace couldn't keep his fat ass shut and told you stupid shit" The son of Poseidon grumbled. He felt arms wrap around his waist and Nico was staring into his eyes. "This has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you" With that he gently kissed Percy on the lips. It quickly turned heated when Percy pushed Nico onto the bed and broke apart, long enough to say "Your cursing in Italian is really hot, by the way" Nico laughed before pulling Percy's mouth onto his, smiling he said "Ti amo, il mio mare scuro."

Percy groaned at the sound Nico's voice, whispering things in Italian, "What does that mean?"

Nico smiled and said "I love you, my dark sea." Percy was stunned, before he said "Σ 'αγαπώ, γενναίος πολεμιστής μου." Nico was confused, until a slow loving smile graced his lips. "I love you, my brave warrior" Percy said with a grin.

"Annabeth told me how to say that, she made me say it to Jason, I thought she was telling me to say I hate you. But, I realised a moment later" Percy said, ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

Nico grinned, until he realised that after hearing Percy speak greek, he was having a...problem. A problem that was poking Percy on the leg. "Um, Percy?"

**Hehe, hope you can't wait till the next chapter, which I will probably post later on today :D The next chapter will be a very high T rated fic, so if you get squeamish, I warned you :D leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there :), kinda had some homework, I finshed it to update more for you guys, and for my very special friend who performed her piece in school. So, on with the show! Songs for this chapter are: Fearless by Taylor Swift and Paradise by Coldplay, hope you like it, some surprises this chapter...**

Chapter 7: Some unexpected news and...

_Nico grinned, until he realised that after hearing Percy speak greek, he was having a...problem. A problem that was poking Percy on the leg. "Um, Percy?"_

Percy grinned when he saw Nicos discomfort and decided to help him with his little...problem. But, it definetly wasnt 'little' so to speak, he began to kiss Nico feircely before his hands started to wander lower and lower, until they reached Nicos waist amd started to pull his trousers down, until his dad peeked his head around the door. He heard Nico mumble "Stupid cockblocks" and then Percy smiled nervously and said "Oh yeah, dad, im gay" before pulling Nicos face back to his. Poseidon couldnt help but think about how dense his son could be sometimes, before quickly leaving when he saw Nico rip Percys shirt off.

"Thank the Gods!" Nico said in between each kiss, and had to grab the son of Poseidon before he fell off of the bed, when there was suddenly a loud WHOOSH and they both got pulled through a swirling vortex of water. They were being summoned, and they both landed in the throne room of the palace; Nico didnt have any pants on, and Percy didnt have a shirt. They both grinned up at Poseidon, until they saw the rest of the seven, including Reyna and Calypso, standing there in shock, along with Zeus and Hades. It was then that Percy realised he still had his hands down Nicos pants, whos arms were wrapped around his waist. They both pulled away with a blush, trying to look as dignified as possible (since Nico wasnt wearing pants it was hard) and they held hands, a united front in front of the the big three.

"So.." Poseidon said after some awkward silence and stopping Percys and Hades heated glaring contest. "We have some news for you all, you need to be more like normal teens, so we are sending you to the most prestigous academy in the US." There was a stunned silence, so Zeus added some information.

"There has been a prophecy about the ultimate demigod, we have no information, but we know that they are at this school, as there is a tremendous amount of energy coming from the school. You will all live in a mansion, everything will be paid for and if you need more money you just need to ask, but please dont go overboard." Zeus said in a firm voice.

"Um..When will we be leaving?" Annabeth asked holding tightly onto Pipers hand.

"Now." Hades said with a smirk and waved his hand, they all fell through a portal and they heard Percy yell "STUPID BASTARD!" once they had all disappeared, Zeus sighed and said "So now we wait" and his brothers nodded in agreement...

They all landed on a grassy field ,rolling down a hill until they hit the bottom. Leo was the first to stand up and state the obvious "Um...theres no house." Hazel looked confused and pointed to the top of hill before saying "Its right there, oh wait" she snapped her fingers and the mist cleared to reveal a huge house on top of the hill, well, more mansion then house. They heard a laugh and Jason said "Race you all to the top" before grabbing Reyna and flyng up the hill. Leo yelled "Buford" and his flying table carried him and Calypso, while Frank transformed into a dragon and flew with Hazel. Piper suddenly smirked at Annabeth before saying "Jason, carry us" with charmspeak, so they too hitched a ride up the hill. Jason whooped when he reached the top, until he realised that Percy and Nico were grinning, having shadow traveled up before anyone noticed. They high fived and walked towards the mansion, the other demigods in tow. They looked at the mansion...and looked again. It was like a palace, a smooth white exterior with gilded balconys connecting to rooms, each one clearly decorated to suit each demigod. The door was huge and wooden, wth diamond door handles that had a key lock. The garden itself was the size of the whole of camp, minus the house,garage and rolling plains of field. Percy leaned down to see the key under the mat, and pushed it into the lock before opening the door, leaving them all shocked once more when they saw the interior of the palace. It was just as extravagant as the outside of the house, white walls and flowers everywhere, with a large twisting staircase in the middle of the foyer with a banister just asking to be slid down. It was fit for kings and queens; or 10 demigods. They all ran off to go and see their rooms.

They went to Annabeths room first, it had a dark wooden door a silver owl on the top. She opened the door and saw a four poster bed with silvery curtains and grey covers that had embroided owls on it and a vanity,walk-in wardrobe and a small door? She opened it to find a library with books in ancient greek and comfy chairs and a small desk. She smiled to see that the desk was filled with all sorts of stationary, perfect for a studious child of Athena.

Pipers room was right next to Annabeths, it had a greeny-brown door with a gold heart. She was stunned to find her room was surprisingly boyish, just how she liked it. She had a small room that connected to her main room, that looked like a cherokee forest with roses and flowers; it looked just like home.

They went up the stairs to see a room with a black-silver door that had a red hammer on it, Leo grinned and ran to open the door, revealing a room which was very silvery and modern, with the add on of his own forge and designing room, perfect for making new inventons. Calypsos room joined onto his, and it looked the island of Ogygia, and had a huge room full of exotic flowers and a rack with tons of seeds for her to grow. Frank and Hazels rooms were on the next floor, Franks room had tons of books on animals and weaponry, along with training dummies. Hazels room had walls that were set with gemstones and she had a small side room with potions for her to do things with the mist.

On the top floor was Jasons and Reynas rooms. Jasons room was made of one way glass, so that he could always see the sky, and a astronomers room connected onto his so that he could look at the stars. Reynas room also had weaponry, and a desk with all of her preorator info in it.

They all looked confused, as they couldnt find Percys and Nicos rooms, until they realised that the house had a basement. Nicos room was dark and gloomy, along with skulls and a room which was totally dark. Percys room connected onto Nicos and was blue, everything was blue, including the huge swimming pool that looked alot like the grotto they used to visit, their rooms all looked like mini versions of their cabins, with the add ons that they always wished for. It was their dream house.

The kitchen was farely standard, and pretty darn huge with a living room, those rooms took up the whole of the first floor. They all had balconys and a games room along with a large library that they could all use. They went to check the garage last, to find that they all had 'couple cars'. Percy and Nicos car was black and blue, with 'Percico' on the numberplate [courtasy of Aphrodite] along with the grey and pink car that was 'Pipabeths', The orange and white car that was 'Caleos'. There was also a yellow and red car for 'Frazel' and finally, 'Jeynas' car which was blue and purple. They were all the latest sports cars and they all laughed until they realised that they had to start school...TOMORROW?!

**Hehe, hope you like the plot twist and all the descriptions, i will probs update today or tomorrow, and i cant wait to read your reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya there guys and gals, hope you like this chapter, and all the twists of course so hold on! :D Songs for this chapter, Ink by Coldplay and Hurts like Heaven and Radioactive ;] by Imagine Dragons.**

Chapter 8: More twists...and Leo blows up a buildng.

They all went to sleep early, but Nico woke up upon hearing sobbing coming from...Percys room? Nico took a deep breath and walked over to Percy, to see the teen thrashing in his sleep and sobbing "Make it stop". Nico felt his heart being torn upon seeing his sea prince cry. He gently lay down next to Pery and wrapped his arms around him, the thrashing stopped and Nico hummed the tune of Ink by Coldplay, which calmed Percy who woke up and said "Nico, dont leave me. Please." He realised that Nico was humming and smiled before saying "Sing to me". Nico replied with the first lyrics of the song, and he sang the son of Poseidon to sleep, before kissing him softly on the forehead and whispering "Ti amo". Percy sleepily replied "I love you, my brave warrior" before they both drifted off to sleep; all nightmares forgotten while being with the one they loved.

Leo woke up before the others, being the most ADHD out of all of them, he hated being stll. He went to the kitchen and was surprised to Calypso there, making breakfast. She was humming and she sounded...Sad. Leo put his arms around her and said "Hey there, whats wrong?" Before kissing her on the nose which made her giggle. She then sighed before saying "I dont think that I will fit in, since I never left the island and-" But she was cut off when Leo pulled her in for a fierce kiss, and said "I love you and I will always be there to protect you" He pressed his forehead against hers and said "Dont worry, I'll teach you everything, and maybe some more" He laughed and rubbed his nose against hers "Soooo...whats for breakfast?" She laughed and threw a handfull of flour on him, before he said "Oh, you are gonna get it!" She just winked and said "Only if you catch me first" Before throwing half the bag at him and running, he began chasing her around the room; until he had her pinned to the wall and hugged her, thus enveloping her in flour aswell. They started to kiss until they heard a cough and saw the rest of the demigods watching them. Leo and Calypso exchanged a look, before throwing the rest of the flour at the others and started to run. If anyone was to look through the window, they would see 10 teens all covered in flour and chasing one another, laughing until tears ran down their faces.

They all cleaned off before eating breakfast and trying to decide what to wear on their first day at school. Once they decided, they all went to the foyer to judge eachothers outfits. Annabeth was wearing deep brown leggings with a long grey tshirt that had an owl on it, along with a brown and green scarf and grey saude boots. Piper had a green tshirt on with grey skinny jeans and trainers, along with grey owl feathers plaited into her hair to match Annabeths outfit. Jason was wearing a dark navy tshirt and jeans with trainers, Reyna was wearing a red tank top and a black skirt with sandals. Frank was wearing a purple shirt and jeans, while Hazel was wearing a yellow dress and flip flops. Nico was dressed in all black: Black jeans, black tshirt, black jacket. But, they were all surprised to see his bright blue sneakers. Percy had a blue finding Nemo cartoon tshirt and black jeans with black sneakers. Calypso and Leo came down last. Calypso had a white dress on that went to her knees, with a thin orange belt and sleeves that went to her shoulders. She had a side plait, which was braided with starnds of gold, red and orange like a flame weaving through her chestnut hair. Leo had an orange tshirt on with blue jeans and brown suspenders, with white sneakers. Piper nodded at them all in approval and they headed to their cars after grabbing their bags. They all drove and were surprised to see that the school was 3 times the size of their mansion and seemed to be pretty fancy. Of course, since it was the most prestigous school in the US, it should look very impressive.

They all went to the reception office to register. She just looked at them and waved them through the doors, they looked at one anoher and walked through the door. The inside of the school looked like your generic highschool, with a spohisticated twist. They looked at their timetables and noticed that they had all of their lessons with their boyfriend or girlfriend, Percy grinned and dragged Nico off to their first lesson, PE, currently they were doing swordfighting [much to Percys joy]. Jason waved them off and then Reyna walked towards their first lesson with a resigned sigh, they had RS. Hazel and Frank grinned before heading to drama. Annabeth was extremly happy, as she had history next and ran off with Piper in tow. Leo and Calypso looked at their lesson, Leo grinned maniacally and Calypso was horrifed. They had chemistry...

[Percy and Nico]

They walked towards the sports department, hand in hand. Most people seemed okay with it, but others looked at them weirdly, one boy pushed past Percy and said "Fag". Percy looked heartbroken and he was trying not to cry. Nicos temper flared and he grabed the boy that had pushed Percy and slammed him against the wall. He didnt say anything,he just gave him that death glare which Hades children seemed to inherit. For effect, he pulled the shadows in slightly, so he was cloaked in darkness and looked like an avenging angel. The boy looked like he had peed his pants, so Nico smirked and dropped him. He grabbed Percys hand again and walked off, leaving all the kids standing there with their mouths on the floor. Until one boy said "Dude, you got told" and then they all laughed at him. Nico gave them a mock salute without turning around and grinned at Percy who shook his head with affection. "Thank you" Percy said and Nico merely mumbled "Dont need to say thanks". Even though he didnt want to admit it, he was nervous. Percy just kissed his nose and laughed "You are so adorable" he said, laughing when he saw Nico blush but he was cut off when Nico pushed him against the wall; in a very different way. "What did you say?" Nico said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows and put his knee inbetween Percys legs. Percy stuttered and Nico moved his leg higher "What, I didnt hear you?" Percy glared but then Nico put his hands flat on either side of Percys head and leaned over him. Percy was trapped in a cage. He winked and watched red flood Percys face and he coughed, trying not to groan. Nico grinned wickedly, he was having way to much fun. Percy tried to push him away, but he was stronger then he looked and Nico leaned until his nose was touching Percys. He looked at those beautiful sea green eyes and kissed his nose, before softly brushing his lips against Percys, who leaned forward to kiss Nico. Nico pressed his lips to Percys when the bell rang and they both jumped; pulling out their swords and Nico jumped in front of Percy, trying to protect him until they both realised it was just a school bell. Nico facepalmed and turned towards Percy who was walking towards the changing rooms, swaying his hips and he winked at Nico. Nico growled and followed him. They both got changed on separate sides of the room, so that they didnt jump eachother. Nico finished first and slapped Percys butt when he left the changing room, and laughed when he heard Percy threatening him "Wait till I get a sword!".

They all sat on benches placed against the walls, in the center was a number of blue mats, and a basket full of fencing swords. Percy was saddened to hear that they werent using real swords, but then smirked when the coach said that the newbies should fight, meaning him and Nico. Oh, this was going to be fun. The coach put music on, as he said it helps the new comers to get used to using a sword, Percy and Nico shared a smirk across the room. The song was Hurts like Heaven by Imagine dragons. They both picked up swords and bowed slightly, before circling eachother. The coach shouted begin and at the first note of the song, Percy had lunged towards Nico who sidestepped and jabbed at Percys side. Percy spun and suddenly backflipped before twisting and tapping his sword against Nicos shoulder. He could see how shocked the others were and grinned, both Percy and Nico had an unspoken agreement to surprise then as much as possible. Nico then jumped when Percy swing his sword at Nico, who retaliated with a fake blow to the knee and hit Percys stomach when he tried to swat Nico away. They both swung their swords at the same time and they hit eachothers sword with a resounding clang. Nico realised why the son of Poseidon was so formidable in battle; with the stormy green eyes and how he stood, Nico would be scared if he didnt know Percy. He then realised that Percy looked as hot as hell (and he would know) and suddenly the words 'Hurts like Heaven' had a new meaning when he realised that this kind of Percy turned him on. Percy noticed and smirked, lowering his sword and brushing it against Nicos thigh. "Now, its time to play dirty" Nico whispered in Percys ear, before it could register Nico had jumped the son of Poseidon and was straddling his hips, his sword against Percys throat until he realised that Percy had the tip of his sword above Nicos heart. "Okay...its a tie" the coach shouted, blowing his whistle and everyone was stunned, by the swordplay and Nicos last move. Nico grinned before standing up and pulling Percy towards him, he kissed him on the lips and they both exited the hall, when they heard a loud BOOM and pulled their swords out...

[Reyna and Jason]

They both walked into class as the bell went, Reyna sat down and Jason sat with her, holding her hand under the table. Even though she didnt show it, she was nervous at the thought of being around other normal kids; since she was used to being the leader. She had woken up crying and Jason had been there, rocking her to sleep. Jason was always with her, but she wasnt good at talking about her feelings. Thanfully Jason understood and squeezed her hand "Its gonna be okay" He said with a bright smile and kissed her softly. The lesson was farely boring, until the teacher started comparing Roman views, she slightly insulted Romans and Reyna stood up. "Excuse me, but I think that you will find that at that battle the Romans fought bravely, they didnt cower in fear like your absymal teaching tells you." She couldnt help but use sarcasm and smirked when she saw the teacher go red, just as the bell went, all the kids went "oooohhh" and the teacher looked like a firetruck. Reyna took pity on her and said "I could give you lessons if you wish" and with that, she turned and took Jasons hand before leaving, when they heard a loud BOOM and ran towards the sound, drawing their swords as they ran.

[Hazel and Frank]

They were both eager to begin drama,since it was a subject that they both liked. However, they were doing Macbeth and Frank was told to play the part of Macbeth. Hazel was given the role of one of the witches and started to sniff, thinking that they were bullying her. Frank hugged her and she asked for the role of Lady Macbeth instead. They both acted amazingly well and were both perfect during the death scenes. They were both told that they should join drama club, when they left thy heard a loud BOOM and Hazel turned, she didnt see anyone and Frank turned into a huge lion, when Hazel grabbed her spear and he ran towards the sound, carrying Hazel on his back.

[Piper and Annabeth]

Piper was extremely bored, she was playing with Annabeths hair, sad girl was asnwering every question corrctly and knew more then the teacher, she was impressed and started talking about ancient archeology, Annabeth was in heaven. When they started the next writing task, Piper sighed and buried her face in her girlfriends hair. It was then that she realised Piper had a fever and Annabeth pulled her up and asked the teacher if she could take her to the nurse. History was a two hour lessona and the first hour was over, so she agreed and Annabeth half carried Piper outside, when she realised that she was giggling. Piper had used her powers of beauty to make her face red and so Annabeth would think that she was sick. Annabeth was about to curse the taller girl,when she grabbed Annabeth and started to kiss her when they heard a loud BOOM and they ran down he stairs and took out their weapons.

[Leo and Calypso]

Calypso was scared when she saw the look in Leos eyes when he saw the chemicals and flames. He was humming Radioactive by Imagine Dragons under his breath and was completly ignoring the teacher. They started and Leo saw how scared Calypso was, he tried to reassure her, but the need to make fire was too great. He reached 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age, radioactive, radioactive' When he put all the chemicals together and lit them up. The BOOM that it created could have been heard from around the entire world, including Olympus. All the students left the chemistry lab and ran outside, he saw all of his friends glare at him. "LEO, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Reyna yelled since she got there first. "Umm..." Leo remembered which part of the song he was upto and sang "All systems go, the sun hasnt died, deep in my bones, straight from inside...IM WAKING UP, I FEEL IT IN MY BONES DONT MAKE MY SYSTEM SLOW, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE" With a huge grin on his face. They all facepalmed before the bell went again, signalling the end of their lesson. They went to their cars when he saw two figures watching them, a tall boy and a medium sized girl, they were covered in shadows, almost to many... "Hey, Nico" he began, but he was racing with the other boys and had already driven them away, when the two figures disappeared from sight...

**PHEW, hope you guys liked this loooongg ass chapter, i will update tomorrow so see u then and dont forget to review! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeyyy guys and gals :P hope you like this chapter, songs are: Every teardrop is a waterfall by Coldplay, and Its time by imagine dragons.**

Chapter 9: Two new friends, and a Big Threesome.

Percy had been awake all night thinking about the shadowy figures he had seen. He was absentmindedly twirling water in the air, and was making shapes. He was currently making a water eagle fly around the room, until he saw Nico, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and looking too sexy for his own good. Nico suddenly smirked and pointed at the eagle, which had [subconciously] turrned into a heart and was floating around Nico. Percy blushed and slammed his hand down, the heart exploding and he turned away; hiding his face in his hands. "Why was that so embarrassing for you, mio mare scuro?" Nico whispered in Percy's ear, and Percy jumped and his blush deepened. He mumbled "I don't know, you're hot" The last part had accidentally slipped out and Nico laughed before hugging Percy and saying "What's worrying you?" Percy told Nico about what he had seen and Nico frowned, before saying "Try and sleep, we have school in the morning" Without waiting for a reply, he kissed Percy gently on the lips and swept out of the room. Percy was stunned to see that as soon as his head touched the pillow, he was off to the land of dreams, filled with shadows and angels...

Percy woke up and headed to the bathroom, and scowled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes like bruises and his hair was so messy that he broke his comb. He cursed and put on sweatpants before heading downstairs to see his fellow demigods eating breakfast. Leo took one look at Percy and said to Nico in a loud, obnoxious whisper "I think you broke him, like, you know" He gestured downwards and winked at them both, which broke the tension when they all laughed. Jason handed Percy a plate of food and he thanked Jason before perching on the table; listening to Annabeth and Reyna make a plan.

"So, Perce, what do you think?" He looked startled for a moment before saying "Yeah, sounds good"

They laughed and Annabeth took pity on his confusion before saying "We asked if you wanted to go bra shopping". Upon hearing the word bra, Leo, Nico Frank and Jason all snickered and Reyna slapped all of them with a grin on her face. Calypso just sighed and stood in the corner with Hazel, and they both looked at each other and said "Kids."

They all drove to school and sighed before heading to their lessons. Percy and Nico had history, and Percy slammed his head on his locker, thinking "Maybe if I hit my head hard enough I'll die" Nico sighed and picked him up, which caused Percy to shriek and he started hitting Nico feebly on the back. He carried Percy until he heard him mumble "I will pee on you if I have to" And he dropped Percy before kneeling down and saying "Shit, Percy I'm sorry" He just glared, before smirking and clicking his fingers at Nico before saying "Carry me peasant"

Nico scowled, but then Percy did his puppy dog face and Nico thought "By the gods, how does anyone say no to that face!?" Before picking up Percy and carrying him up the stairs. When they reached the history room, Nico kicked the door open and put Percy on his seat, ignoring all the stares they were getting. When they were midway through the lesson, Percy said "Hey, wanna hear our history?" Nico just nodded and Percy grinned before saying "Once upon a time, there were two boys, Percy and Nico. They fell in love and..." He trailed off before carrying on with his writing. Nico was confused and said "When does it end?" Percy's grin widened even more (if that was even possible) and said "It never ends! See, our love is forever so that story will never end" He said it so simply that Nico didnt think that he deserved the beautiful and innocent seaweed brain that was his. Nico just blushed and then Percy was going to say something when the bell rang; signalling the end of lesson. "Hey, you head to the cafeteria, I really need to pee" Percy said before dashing off towards the bathroom.

When Percy was done, he left the bathroom and turned to see a young girl, about fifteen lying on the floor, with a boy leaning over her, he was the same age. The girl was breathing heavily and covered in scratches and blood. "I tried to fend them off, but well the empousa are total bitches" The boy laughed and hugged the girl who winced, and put a ring on her finger. Percy walked towards them and said "Hey, are you ok?" He put his arm around the girl who looked surprised, but then she touched his cheek and smiled before saying "Don't worry Kai, he's safe. My name is Ariella, but you can call me Ari" She said with a dazzling grin.

Kai, however said, "Dude, she's my girlfriend" Percy grinned mischievously and said "Im more interested in you then her handsome" with a wink and Kai blushed before Ari laughed and Percy said "Hey, do you guys wanna meet my friends?" Ari smiled and said "Sure!" Kai took her hand in his and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"GUYS LOOK, I MADE FRIENDS" They heard Percy yell before he came into view, holding hands with a girl and a boy. The girl was medium height and quite slim, with thick bouncy curls that tumbled to her shoulders. They were jet black and she had a side parting, so that some of her hair swept sideways and covered her left eye. She had a pointed chin and a small nubian noise, perfectly suited to her heart shaped face, she had thick arched eyebrows and pale goldish-brown skin, with cupids bow shaped lips that were full and a rosy pink. She looked up and they all gasped upon seeing both her eyes clearly. They were a deep earthy brown, with swirling flecks of sea green, electric blue, gold hazel and silver grey. They were sparkling in the light and she looked stunning. The boy was just as striking as she was, with tan skin and deep chestnut locks of hair that swept across his forehead and partly fell into his eyes. He had a cheeky grin and his eyes were electric blue with bits of grey. He was tall-ish and also slim, but he had lean muscles. When the girl grinned and waved shyly, her dimples came out in her cheeks, they were deep and just added to her stunning image. They were holding hands and Percy was smiling. He turned to the demigods and said "This is Kai and Ariella, but you can call her Ari." They all said hello and suddenly Percy said "So, empousa huh?" They both jumped and looked alarmed until Ari smiled and said "See Kai, I told you that we can trust him hes a son of...Poseidon, am I right?" She then proceeded to name all the demigods and guess their powers correctly which was surprising. "Its always been a part of my powers, Kai is a son of Zeus and Jupiter, because he has the powers of Zeus and his Roman counterpart" She explained and that was quite rare for a demigod to have both qualities of their parents. She then bit her lip when Annabeth said "Who's your godly parent?" Ari sighed and said "I don't know, I have all the powers of every God, including the minor ones and their Roman sides. So, im kinda the ultimate demigod I guess." They all looked at her in amazement.

Nico thought that they should have some fun with the new demigod, and whispered his plan in Percy's ear. An evil grin spread across Percy's face and then he said "Hey, Kaaaiii" in a sing song voice which made the young boy jump. Percy grabbed his arm when he neared him and pulled him into his lap. Nico sat on the seat next to him and grinned, before winking at Leo who said "Woahh, hey guys look, its the Big Threesome" They all laughed and Kai blushed, trying to pull himself off of Percy's lap, Nico suddenly put his face right in front of Kai's and said "Hey, where are you going? " Nico was pulled back by a furious Ari who was getting her Hades on. Even though she was 4.9 she seemed to tower above Nico and growled, her kaleidoscope eyes sparkling before saying "You might want to stay away from him" Her voice was deadly calm, emphasis on the deadly part. Nico leaned over her and said "Well, what are you going to do prin- OW" He was cut off when she kneed him in the groin and then slammed her elbow into his back, he hit the floor and she suddenly had a cafeteria knife in her hand and it was pinned to Nico's throat. She smirked and said "I know how to fight with more than weapons, don' .Me." Nico was pulled up by Jason who was trying not to laugh and Reyna suddenly grinned, "I like this girl." They all agreed and Kai smiled before taking her hand and kissing it.

She was powerful and then Annabeth frowned and motioned to Percy "Why do you think the Gods want her, she's so powerful that she could..." She trailed off, understanding dawning on her face. "Percy, they want to kill her..."

Percy decided that they should keep the information to themselves for now.

When the day ended, they headed back to the house with Kai and Ari in their own car. When they arrived, they immediately headed to the large meeting room they had, and decided to discuss what happened.

"So, I think we all agree that Kai and Ari should stay here, since they are so powerful, agreed?" They all nodded and Percy continued, "I think we need to test them first though, just to be sure" He walked towards Kai and said "Do you have a weapon?"

Kai pulled the ring that was on his ring finger off and showed it to Percy. It was celestial bronze and imperial gold, with an electric blue stone set in the middle. Kai pressed the stone and it suddenly turned into a sword, with a long double edged blade, half was bronze and half was gold. The hilt was silver and the stone was in the hilt, and engraved with an eagle and a lightening bolt in gold.

"I got it specially from Aphrodite" They all looked at Kai questionably and he said "It came as a pair with Ari's ring, and it also has a shield." He then pressed the lightening bolt and a matching shield came up, along with armour. They were all very well made and perfectly suited Kai and his powers.

"Can we see Ari's ring?" Annabeth asked and Ari nodded. Her ring was also a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold and silver, but there was also stygian iron, which added a black tinge. There was a deep rosy pink heart shaped stone in the middle, with a smaller multicoloured heart shaped stone on either side. She pressed the heart and a sword appeared, with all four metals and a beautiful wooden hilt made of dark rose wood. There was the sign of all the Gods signs united, showing how unique she was, and then it had the pink and multicoloured stones on the hilt, which she pressed to show a prismatic shield with the shining rainbow gems in the middle and mixed metal filigree armour that curved over her entire body, and covered her head. She looked breathtaking and they could almost see the power radiating from her. Jason smiled and said "Okay, you can put your weapons away and sit down again." They did so and then Annabeth bit her lip and exchanged a look with Percy, who nodded in encouragement, she said cautiously "We think the Gods want to...kill Ari and Kai."

**HEHE CLIFFY :D Sorry, feeling evil soooo I will update soon :P Dont forget to review, and for those who did review I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heeyy, plz dont kill me, I had a fractured wrist and tons of exams...BUT ITS SUMMER TIME NOW :D Hope you like the update and I will update a lot more, Song for this chapter: Conspiracy by Paramore.**

Chapter 10: Getting to know the new kids and a demonic pillow fight...

_Annabeth bit her lip and exchanged a look with Percy, who nodded in encouragement, she said cautiously"We think the Gods want to...kill Ari and Kai."_

Their reactions were instantaneous, Leo promptly burst into flames and Percy threw water on him, while Jason accidentally summoned the wind and blew everyone around. Ariella was definitely the worst, her eyes started to turn black, until her multicoloured eyes were gone, even the whites of her eyes had turned flat black like an endless void.

Percy's eyes widened and he cursed "Holy schmur" and Nico snorted until he saw Ari and yelled "Everyone take cover!" For Ari's skin stared to turn white with black cracks spiralling around her body, and a small void opened over her head. Chaos. She was pure chaos, they didn't think that it was possible for any demigod to have primordial powers. However, they don't know what shocked them most: Ari, or the way that Kai managed to stop her. He sighed as if this happened every day and walked over to her; before slamming his mouth onto hers. The effect was immediate, the void disappeared and Ari fainted, Kai caught her and propped her up on his lap, before nodding and saying "Carry on."

Hazel was clutching onto Frank and Reyna had an arm around her, she herself was stunned. Annabeth cleared her throat and waved her hands at them, clearly saying "Sit down and shut up"

The meeting carried on as if they weren't almost sucked into a void. "As I was saying, we do not know why but we think that due to her extreme powers, she could potentially kill the Gods, both Roman and Greek. We didnt know how powerful she was until she demonstrated for us her primordial powers." Annabeth stated before Piper put her hand up and mumbled "What are primordial powers?"

Annabeth smiled and took her hand, before turning to face everyone and said "Primordial powers are the powers of the first Gods, like Gaia, Chaos, Nyx and even Tarturus, there are many more and no known demigod should have these powers, since they are too powerful". Leo then murmured "No shit Sherlock" under his breath before Calypso glared at him. They heard a low moan amd saw that Ari was waking up. Percy walked over to her and gently put his hand on her forehead "Hey, are you okay?" She opened her (thankfully) now normal eyes before sighing and saying "Just peachy" Kai loosened his hold on her and leaned to whisper in her ear, to which she turned towards him with raised eyebrows and said "No shit Sherlock"

"HA I knew that other people would say that" Leo said with a smirk.

Ari then stood up and said "I understand that my powers are unusual, but I have seen the full extent that they could go to, but if I need to leave for your safety then I will" With that she turned and marched out of the room, not before Nico had seen the tears rolling down her cheeks. He then looked at Kai questionably, and said "How did you get her to stop, I mean we saw how but why did that help her?"

Kai nodded and seemed to expect this question, for he recited the answer as if he said it a lot " For some reason, when I kiss her when she takes her powers too far, it just stops and if she is using one of her more ancient powers, like Chaos, then she will faint. Its always happened like this". He smiled wryly before saying "The more she uses certain powers, the more powerful she gets, but its dangerous, which is why I also use some of my powers" Annabeth looked at him and he continued "I give her small, but constant electric shocks that stun her back into reality" He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded back at Annabeth who continued "We shouldn't give her to the Gods yet, and we will try and help you as much as possible." With that she waved and they all dispersed, Kai heading in the direction that Ari went to earlier. Nico looked sideways at Percy and they both grabbed eachothers hand before Nico pulled them though the shadows...

Kai saw that Ari had found the lounge and was curled up on one of the chairs, clutching a pillow as if it was her lifeline. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway, he took a step towards her nd she jumped into his arms. "Shh, its okay" He said soothingly, kissing her gently on the forehead and sitting down on the chair, while she cried onto his shirt. She sniffed and mumbled "Im getting you shirt all wet" to which he just chuckled and said "They're safe, trust me"

She hit him gently on the arm before saying "When have I ever not trusted you, I have never trusted anyone the way that I trust you" She smiled at him weakly before suddenly grabbing his neck and pulling him towards her, he leaned down and met her in the middle.

When Nico shadowtraveled to where Kai and Ari were, he hadn't expected to see them making out on his favourite chair, her hand twisted in his hair and one of his hands was around her waist. They were fiercely glued together and he finally understood peoples disgust when seeing him and Percy kissing. Percy smiled and suddenly coughed, to which Kai and Ari sprang apart so fast that Percy expected them to get whiplash. "Listen up, you're both 15, so no sex for you" Kai blushed a deep red and Ari laughed at Percy's stern expression. He suddenly grinned and said "Hey, let me show you to your room" He winked at Nico before wrapping an arm around her and pulling them both out of the room, skipping ever so slightly. Both Kai and Nico raised their eyebrows before Nico snorted and said "Girls." Percy must have heard since their was a loud yell of "You're the girl biatch" Followed by clicking that was obviously Percy snapping his fingers. Nico hadn't expected to see two hands come out of the shadows, both forming middle fingers before they disappeared. He didn't know whether to be angry or amused, but he heard Kai laughing and joined in. "How the heck did that happen?" Kai smirked and replied "All the Gods powers, remember?"

Ari laughed at Percy's excited expression, before gesturing to the room that was hers. The door was rose wood, just like her sword, and had a lighting bolt on it. She turned to Percy and he said "We figured that you'd want to share a room with Kai."

Ari opened the door and was pleasantly surprised, her room was two floors and divided into little sections, each one accommodating a different power. The second floor was the same, with the add on of a part for Kai.

"Hey, I dont quite understand how you can be with Kai if he's like your half brother?" She grinned and said "I have all the powers of Greek, Roman and Primordial Gods, except for Zeus for some weird reason". She suddenly laughed and said "Im not a huge supporter of incest, but Im not a homophobe" She added with a wink at Percy.

Percy had heard what she said to Kai, and wanted to show her that there are others she can trust like the demigods in the house. He called for the other girls which startled Ari before singing "Slumber party!" To which Piper's inner Aphrodite screamed and started organising it as soon as they all arrived.

The boys caught wind of the girls plan, specifically because Jason flew outside their window (Pun totally intended). And had decided to crash their party. All the girls had put on pyjamas and grabbed tons of junk food, before running back to Ari's room, and they all sat in a semi circle to watch The Vow on the TV. Hazel had very smartly grabbed a bunch of boxes of tissues, one for each person since they were all in tears after ten minutes of the movie. When the movie jad ended, all the food was eaten and they were all sobbing into pillows, they heard a loud SCREEECH noise drag along the window, like nails on glass.

Reyna sighed and called "Jason, stop being an idiot" but the noise carried on. Hazel was tightly holding onto Piper's hand, who was trying to comfort the younger girl. The noise stopped. And the window exploded. Glass flew everywhere and there was a loud cackle, they saw a group of Empousa jump through the window and Ari cursed "Those dumb bitches dont know when to give up!" She had already clicked her ring, and slashed at the nearest Empousa which turned to yellow dust, while she ducked and stabbed another behind her. They were all stunned to see her fight, but then a pillow flew and hit the nearest monster in the face, and it dissolved. Leo and the boys were standing in the doorway, smirking and throwing pillows covered with celestial bronze dust.

"Its a new invention I made!" Leo yelled over the sounds of the Empousa. From there on, they all grabbed pillows and had the most deadly pillow fight of all time. Once the Empousa were all dead, they collapsed onto the floor, and Hazel laughed before saying "What a great way to end a sleepover." Both Percy and Annabeth had put the enchantments back on the house, when Ari used her Chaos powers; the small void must have sucked up their protection. They all laughed in agreement to Hazel and fell asleep, unaware of the dangers of the next day...

**Hehe, hope you liked it! I will be updating a lot more frequently now, so get ready for some serious schmur to go down :D Oh, and SUPER IMPORTANT MESAAGE HERE: I was thinking of writing a Perjaycico (Percy/Jason/Nico) Fic, just some short drabbles. I really want your opinions on this, so press that sexay lil review button, and see you next chapter ;D**


End file.
